The present invention generally relates to packaging and shipping systems. More particularly, the invention relates to such systems in which packaging devices may be re-used for successive shipments of materials.
Many articles must be protected from damage as they are transported from one location to another. Typically, protection is provided with packaging materials that are constructed and shaped particularly for the article to be transported. For example, an object such a particular model of television set may be transported in a box that is specifically designed for that model. Specially shaped inserts may be added to the box to protect the television set from damage that may result from sudden movement of the box during transport. Some objects such as metal, glass or stone panels may be shipped on wooden pallets or crates which may be uniquely configured for a particular size of the panel. These uniquely shaped packaging materials are discarded after the transported object reaches its destination.
As can be seen, there is a need for a packaging and shipping system in which a wide variety of items may shipped without a need to construct a correspondingly wide variety of specially shaped packaging devices. Additionally, there is a need for such a system in which packaging devices may be re-used for subsequent shipping activity and not discarded after a single use.